Easy Like Sunday Morning
by AddicttedtoTorres
Summary: Arizona and Callie spend their Day off together. Fun One-Shot : NOTE RATING CHANGE.
1. Chapter 1

**so my family is currently being annoying, and I have major writers block for New Kids. So here's a little one-shot for now. :)**

**Note: Callie is not pregnant in this fic. Just an FYI :)**

**All mistakes are mine. I do not own the characters and A shout out to Bruno Mars and Of course Shond Rhimes :)**

**Enjoy**

**-J!**

Callie and Arizona enjoyed a lazy sunday together. After a hectic week of work, they finally got a day off, and decided on just spending time together. Both clad in Pajama pants. Callie in a simple black baggy sweats and Arizona sporting her pink victoria secret sweats. Both wearing one of Calliopes Miami University sweatshirt.

Callie sat on the middle cushion of the couch with the remote in her hand flicking the channels for the hundredth time, within the last 20 minutes. Arizona sat on the cushion next to the raven hair beauty reading this months People Magazine.

*Snap*

"Ugh, there is literally nothing on!" Callie grumbled as she countined to point the remote at the tv.

*Snap*

There was that noise again, what the hell...*Snap*

"Arizona! Seriously!" Callie rolled her eyes and looked over at the blonde, boredly. "Stop."

"What?" Arizona looks over magazine to spot Callie glaring at her. *Snap*

"That! Arizona stop! Its driving be insane." Callie raises her voice a little. "Don't do it again." She threatens.

"Or what Calliope," The blonde smirks at her lover. "Ya gunna kill me?" She laughs and continues to look at the pictures.

Silence takes over the room again, as Callie gets up and grabs her PS3 controller and pops a game in. Arizona pretends to be interested in the magazine. She knows she pushed a button when Callie breaks out the video games, once in a conversation about the said games Callie claimed that it calmed her down a little.

The blonde sat there admiring her girlfriend as her thumbs effortlessly moved over the controller and her tongue peeked out inbetween her juicy lips concentrating on killing each zombie.

Arizona wanted to see how far she could push the Latinas buttons, it was a game that Arizona like to play. Sitting with the magazine in her lap she compensated on rather or not to continue to get the hot brunette more worked.

Looking around the room for a minute and taking in the familar surroundings and then focusing on Callie sitting infront of the coffee table right in front of the tv and smiled at how caught up she was in the game.

Callie thought it was too silent, shifting uncomfortably where she was on the carpet. She could feel the bright blue eyes burning holes in the back of her head. Waiting for the next level to load she slowly turned her head to the right, trying to get a glimps of blonde.

Arizona quickly sat back and scrambled for her magazine, pretending to read it.

"What is up with you today." The latina gave her a questionable look, then turned back to her game.

"Uh..what do you mean?" Arizona burys her head into the magazine. "I'm just catching up on the latest celeb gossip."

"Mmhmm, okay." Callie mumbles from her spot.

A few minutes of silence went on with the exception of the sound of zombies dieing and grunts and hisses coming from Callie.

*Snap*

Callie jumped off the ground, and looked to her right only to find the blonde leaning across the coffee table, her face right next to Callie's ear.

"Shit!" Callie screamed. "That's it. I warned you."Callie paused her game and stood up, causing the blonde to stand up quickly. "Give it to me." Callie demanded as she held out her hand.

"Nuh-uh" The blonde crossed her arms on her chest and stared down the now fired up latina.

"Arizona!" Callie said sternly. "Give. Me. The. Damn. Gum." Stomping her foot on the ground.

Arizona stood there trying to keep a straight face. "I. Said. No!" she mimicked her girlfriends actions.

"Don't make me get it myself."Callie warned.

"Hmm I think I would enjoy it, if you got it yourself." The blonde smirked at how frustrated the raven haired women across from her is getting.

"I never should of gotten you that damn Blow Pop." Callie rolled her eyes and picked up her controller.

"But it was soooo delicious." Arizona smiled and it quickly faded when the Latina went back to her game. 'darn!' she thought to herself. Arizona continued to chew on the watermelon flavored gum blowing bubbles as large as her face.

Callie sat back down on the spot she was sitting earlier in front of the coffee table, and continued to play her game.

Arizona walked into the kitchen and grabbed a cold green apple smrinoff out of the fridge, twisting off the cap and taking a long sip. Still eyeing her girlfriend across the breakfast bar. Struming her fingers on the surface, thinking of something to do. Yup Arizona Robbins was bored.

Looking around the kitchen, she came across her phone that sat on the charger on the kitchen counter. Smiling as she walked over to it and picked it up. Glancing over to her girlfriend who always had her phone next to her. She quickly composed a text and sent it, hearing the chime coming from the living room she settled back on the couch with her drink and phone.

Callie heard her phone go off again signaling that she had recieved another text.

"Are you going to get your phone Calliope?" Arizona kicked her feet up, and took a swig of her cold beverage.

"Yea it can wait, im killing things." Callie's eyes still glued on the tv.

"What if it's important?" The blonde pushed on, sending another text. "Must be something."

"Ugh!" Callie grunted and forcefully pushed pause on the game, and picked up her phone.

**3 new text messages**

_"Are you gunna punish me for the gum?"_

_"What game are you playing?"_

_"It's rude to not answer your messages."_

Arizona smiled as Callie scrolled through her messages. Then threw her head back as Callie set her phone down. She perked up when she felt her phone buzz on her lap.

_"Arizona...Seriously?"_

"Calliope, I'm bored...da!" She drew out the bored.

*Snap*

Callie threw down her remote and sat there facing the tv, smirking she moved her hands to her sweat shirt and lifted it up and over her head. Leaving her in a purple lacey bra.

"Still Bored?" Callie smirked as she looked over to see the blonde staring at her with her mouth agaped.

"Uh...just a little." The blonde muffled out

"Good. Now i'm gunna finish this game. You can watch me."She smiles as she heard the blonde groan.

"Ridiculous" Arizona mumbled and made her way to sit near the tv. "Well if your gunna sit there in a bra, i at least want to look at your boobs and not your back."

Arizona oogled the clevage of her girlfriend for a few minutes, then became bored again. Thinking of how when she snapped her gum earlier, she was rewarded with the latina shedding her sweatshirt.

Maybe she'll shed the bra this time, Arizona couldn't help but wonder so she decided to test her.

*Snap*

Callie looked over to the blonde and smirked, recieving a dimpled smile from the blonde. Pushing pause once again on her game.

Arizona sat with her feet crossed in front of her, resting on her arms smiling as she watched her girlfriend start to crawl towards her on her hands and knees. Arizona's eyes got wide as they glued on to her girlfriends on cleavage once again, and gasped as she got closer.

"Still bored Zona?" Callie husked as climbed over Arizona and put her forehead against the blondes giving her a drop dead gorgeous smile.

"Um...uh...Oh God No!" Arizona got out, as she focused on her girlfriends lips, wetting her own lips.

Callie licked her lips and crashed them to the blondes, hard and sloppy kisses. Both battle with thier tongues each fighting for dominance.

"mmm ok hold on." Callie murmured against the blondes mouth, Arizona stopped her movements as Callie dipped her tongue in Arizona's mouth one more time, before lifting her head.

The blonde rolled her tongue around her mouth, sitting there confused. When she heard that beautiful chuckle she looked up and locked eyes on a very smiley brunette.

Callie stuck the pink gum in between her front teeth, and stuck it out for Arizona to see it.

"Hey! I worked for that!" Arizona stuck out her bottom lip and pouted.

"Worked for it? You sound like a stripper." Callie started to chew on the gum. "You sucked on a lollipop Zona." Callie moved off the blonde and sat back on the couch with her controller.

"Yea well I sucked on that thing for an Hour!" Arizona stood up, throwing her hands in the air. "My mother always told be to not bite on it becuase I could ruin my teeth."

"I feel so sorry for you baby." Callie laughed and fake pouted.

Arizona sat on the couch next to the latina and stared at her thumbs.

"So...uh you gunna finish what you started?" Arizona looked at her boobs for emphasis.

Callie stood up and walked towards the tv, grabbing her sweatshirt and putting it on.

"Nope." She laughed as Arizona groaned again. "You sang and I quote. 'Today I don't feel like doing anything, Nothing at all" So heres a controller I'm going to teach you how to play."

The brunette tossed her the PS3 controller and sat next to her and grabbed the other controller.

"Calliope, just becuase I was singing a song this morning doesn't mean I ment it! Its just a song."

"So when you sang I'll catch a grenade for you, you didnt mean it?" Callie faked another pout.

"C'mon Calliope...A grenade, who was he kidding." Arizona laughed at the shock on Callies face. "I'm kidding, now lets play. Then later we can play." She planted a kiss on the olive cheek.

Callie helped Arizona through the tutorial, and then let the blonde navigate the levels on her own. Callie still chewed the gum that she stole from the blonde. She watched Arizona consintrate furrowing her eyebrows, and biting her bottom lip. She smiled and turned her attention back on the tv.

*Snap*

"Calliope!"

Okay, So just a little one-shot for fun maybe a second chapter of sexy time..because honestly who doesnt enjoy that?

Hope you enjoyed

-J!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank You for all of the reviews!**

**So this part is a rating change to NC-17 so just a heads up there. :)**

**Once again thanks for reading!**

**-J!**

After spending a few hours playing video games, the blonde and the latina sat on the couch mirroring eachothers positions, leaning against the arm rest with a leg tucked underneath them and another on the floor, with one arm hanging over the back of the couch and a throw covering both bodies.

"I miss the feeling of chewing my gum." Arizona said in a sad voice.

"Arizona, enough with the gum!" Callie murmered lifting her head off the couch to see the blonde. "Take a nap, dream about gum."

"Ugh...fine." Arizona scooched down a little pulling the blanket over her, and closed her eyes.

**2 hours later...**

Arizona woke up from her uncomfortable position streching, and yawning. Looking over and seeing her beautiful girlfriend still passed out with very little blankets and an arm slung over her eyes to shield the light from her face.

Arizona smiled and grabbed her phone, to take a picture of the latina. Deciding to let her sleep Arizona got up and went to the bathroom and grabbed some oreos out off the kitchen on her way back to the living room.

Sitting back down on the couch, she scan the area for the remote. Finally spotting it in Callies hands she reached over quietly hopeing it would easily release from her grasp.

Wrong. Everytime the blonde would pull on the channel changer, the fingers around the object would tighten.

"Ugh Calliope." The blonde groaned underneath her breath as she tried again.

"zombies like watermelon." Callie mumbled before rolling over on her side, dropping the remote on the floor.

"Your so wierd Cal, but thanks for the remote." The blonde said to herself.

"The chickens." Came the response.

'What on earth could she be dreaming about?' Arizona thought to herself as she reached for the remote.

Finally settling on watching Finding Nemo, Arizona grabbed the oreos out of the box. Splitting them in half and licking out the delicious center, and putting the chocolate cookies back in to the box.

About an hour later she felt the brunette start to stir, looking over she watched as Callie rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Well Good Evening sleepy head." Arizona showed off a dimpled smile and turned her attention back to the movie.

Callie looked at the box on tv reading the time 5:30 already, she thought to herself. Looking over to the blonde she smiled as she watched Arizona lick the frosting off the chocolate cookie.

"mmm oreos. Dinner?" Callie reached for the box and grabbed cookie. Taking a bite from the sandwhich. Chewing in confusion of lack of taste and then looking at the box. She always made sure she bought double stuffed oreos becuase the regular ones you couldnt taste the filling. Doing a check, yup double stuffed.

Taking the cookie in both hands she tore it apart finding no filling. Arizona was totally oblivious of her girlfriend glaring at her from the other end of the couch. Callie stared as Arizona licked the rest of the frosting out and watched the blonde put the cookies back together and stick them in the box.

"Arizona!" the blonde jumped and slowly looked at the brunette. "Please do not tell me you licked off the filling in every oreo and put them back!" Callie could not believe what she just witnessed.

"Uh...Okay I won't." Arizona looked nervously at her girlfriend, watching her as she grabbed the box and went through all the empty chocolate cookies.

"This is ridiculous Zona! Do you know how much these cost! There double stuffed!" Callie said incredulously towards the blonde.

"Im...uh sorry?" Even though she wasnt sorry, Arizona felt the need to apologize, she enjoyed every last lick of frosting. Trying to hide her smile she covered her mouth with her hand.

"This isn't funny!" The brunette pouted.

"Uh yeah it kinda is." Arizona said in a sing song voice. "I clearly remember last week we ran mysteriously ran out of frosting, from the toaster struddles Calliope."

"I can't help that the frosting that comes with those gross things are delicious!" Callie threw her hands up in defense.

"Whatever, I'll buy you more oreos ya big baby." Arizona got up grabbing the box and headed towards the kitchen, opening the goodie cupboard.

"Don't put those back, throw them out!" Callie laughed as she watched the blonde roll her eyes and stomp over to the trash can throwing the box away.

"Aww now whose the big baby?" Callie walked over with her bottom lip out.

"You're not funny." The blonde pouted as she leaned against the wall.

Callie walked up to the blonde and snaked her arms are Arizonas slender waist, and hugged her. Arizona stayed leaned up against the wall with her arms still to her side, tilting her head upwards letting out a long breath.

"Still bored?" Callie chuckled as she felt the heat of her girlfriends blow against her hair.

"Yes!" Arizona huffed out, bring her arms around her girlfriends neck. "Stupid rain."

"We'll I know a cure for being unbored." Callie started to place kisses on the blondes neck and worked her way to Arizonas ear and nibbling on the soft lobe. "I mean if you're bored of being bored." she husked in to her ear.

"Mmm really? I kinda like bugging you though." Callie slapped the blondes arm playfully and walked towards the bedroom. "Where are you going?"

Callie turned towards the blonde before opening the door, "I'm going to unbored myself." She said before disappearing behind the door, not before winking at the blonde and wiggling her fingers at the blonde giving her a mishevious grin.

Callie took off all her clothes and sprawled out on the bed naked, knowing the blonde would be in any second.

Arizona ran towards the door and swung it open, freezing in the doorway as she saw the flawless latina naked on top of the duvet, waiting for her.

"C'mon Zona take your clothes off." Callie sat up eyeing the blonde as she striped her clothes off in record time. Leaning against the head board with her legs spread infront of her she patted the free space between her thighs. "Come Sit." The blonde hesitated for a second. "Now!"

Arizona huredly got on the bed and sat between her girlfriends legs.

"Touch yourself." Callie challenged the blonde in front of her. "Grab your breast."

Arizona looked into the coffee colored eyes and saw nothing but raw lust, knowing Callie wasnt playing around. Arizona slowly lifted one hand off her lap and cupped her left boob in her hand gently massaging and kneading it. Looking the brunette straight in the eye she tweaked her nipple a little causing a moan to escape her own lips, as Callie watched with her bottom lip between her teeth.

Callie mirrored Arizona's actions and started to massage her own breast, closing her eyes as she plays with her own nipple. As soon as she opens them she sees that the blonde has slowly moved her hand down to rest above the dark blonde curls. Callie slowly started to reach for the blonde, but her hand was quickly swated away. "I'm gunna play, you watch me." Callie froze as the frisky blonde repeated her own words from earlier this evening. All she could do is nod.

Callie sat there watching the blonde explore her own body, how did the tables turn? Callie was suppose to be the one giving the demands.

Arizona laid down on her back, knees bent and feet firmly planted on mattress giving Callie a delicious view. Callie could see the pussy glisten in the blondes juices, licking her lips and feeling her mouth water, and feeling her wetness pool between her legs.

The blonde leaned up on one elbow so she could keep and eye on the breathtaking site in front of her, slowly diping a finger between her folds. Running it up her slit to circle the harden bud, the person in front of her moaning to encourage her.

"Does this turn you on." The blonde husked as she continued to move her fingers up and down and occasionally teasing her entrance and moaning out Callie's name.

"So...hot." Callie whispered, resisting the urge to pin down the blonde and finish what they've started.

"Do you wanna touch?" The blonde leaned up so she was millimeters away from touching the brunette.

"mmmhmm," The raven beauty, hummed. "Turn around Ari."

Callie helped Arizona position herslef so that the blonds back was against her front. Callie placed her strong hands on younger surgeons shoulders, running her hands slowly down the pale arms and clasping thier hands together. She wrapped one arm around Arizona's chest and the other went below the blondes bellybutton.

Arizona gasped as the taller surgeon held her in a bear hug, licking, kissing, and nipping neck. She could feel the brunettes harden nipples on her back and the slick heat against her ass.

Arizona slowly moved her hand south, bringing the Latina's hand down with hers. She pressed the Latinas fingers to her center, and as soon as the olive skinned fingers touched the swollen nerve Arizona moved her hips back coming in contact with Callies center, causing the brunette to moan in pressure.

"Touch me Calliope." Callie slid her fingers down to the warm entrance, circling it a couple times. Arizona thrusted back a few times, finally having enough teasing she took Callie's fingers and thrusted them into her core. Both gasping as both Arizona and Callies fingers pumped in and out of the heated tunnel. Every thurst bringing them closer to release.

Callie shifted her hand so the heal of her palm directly hit Arizona's clit, everytime she rubbed her palm against it Arizona would grind back, bringing Callie close to the edge.

"Faster Ari." Callie panted, both girls covered in sweat. Slippery bodies moving together insync.

Callie could feel the blondes muscles tighten around thier fingers, signaling the blondes orgasm nearing. As the coated fingers to quicken in and out and moans became louder, Callie thrusted her center forward as the fingers plunged deeper into Arizona.

"Oh. Fuck Callioppe!" The blonde shook and shuddered in Callies arms, shifting her hips backwards one more time, sending Callie into ecstasy of her own.

Both women sat in silence, as they listen to eachothers breathing slowly calm down. Arizona's head resting back on Callies shoulder, while Callie put her forehead on the blondes shoulder.

"That was...New." Callie husked out through her dry mouth, kissing the blondes neck.

Arizona giggled at the tickling of the brunettes lips on her neck.

"So not bored any more." Arizona turned her head searching for the brunetted lips. "Maybe I should bug you more often." Callie pulled her head back, and looked in the blondes bright blue eyes.

"Never again, Next day off we will have something planned."

"But I like lazy days." Arizona handed out the puppy dog eyes.

"You were bored all day Zona, you basically drove me insane!" Callie slowly pushed the blonde off her and scooched to the end of the bed.

"But I had fun doing it." The blonde gave her a cheeky smile.

Callie raised her eye brow at the blonde, and walked out the room.

"How can you leave a sexy naked surgeon in bed." Arizona called out after Callies retreating form. "CALLIE!"

Callie went to her purse on the side of the couch, digging through it.

"What are you looking for?" The blonde snuck up on her girlfriend, causing the brunette to jump off the ground.

"Arizona Seriously!" Callie looked over to the blonde who was doubled over laughing. "I would yell at you, but its hard to yell at how adorable you look and your naked."

Arizona finally started to calm down, as she saw her girlfriend saunter back to the couch and kick her feet up on the coffee table.

"Callie I'm standing her naked, and standing in front of you!" Arizona stomped her feet on the floor.

"And im sitting her naked, and sitting on the couch..." Callie gave her a devilish smile before she continued. "In front of you." Keeping eye contact with the blonde as she grabbed the sucker she fished out of her bag. She unwrapped it and stuck it in her mouth. "mmm so good."Laughing as the blonde looked at her unbelievingly.

"You said you didnt have any more!"

"I lied. Where's the remote." Callie looked around the couch. "Come sit with me."

"Can I share your sucker...pwease." Arizona shuffled across the floor and cuddled up next to the raven haired beauty, pulling the blanket over them.

Callie gave the blonde the sucker, and let her suck and lick it a few times. Arizona handed it back to Callie. Both engrossed in the movie that was on.

*Crunch*Crunch*

Arizona looked up at the brunette shocked. Callie still staring at the tv with the stick in her hand.

"Did you really just do that?" Callie looked down at the now gone sucker, then back to the blonde.

"Uh... I wanted the gum." Callie slowly started to chew the candy coated gum.

"Seriously Calliope!" The blonde groaned and slammed her head back on the brunettes lap.

**Okay so thats the end of the story Thanks for all the reviews :)**

**Hope this chapter was just as good :D**

**New Kids should be up Sundayish...Hopefully before I go on vacation!**

**-J!**


End file.
